<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The greatest loves of all time are over now by Weouthere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772555">The greatest loves of all time are over now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weouthere/pseuds/Weouthere'>Weouthere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Drabble Collection, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weouthere/pseuds/Weouthere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarlie Short one shots based on songs from Taylor Swift folklore</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Didn’t proof read this</p><p>Au- angst</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Au- angst</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie let a final deep breath and opened their eyes. Letting the world and their flat come back into focus. </p><p>They had finished their meditation </p><p>Their old self definitely wasn’t the meditating type but it was a new year and Charlie was 30 now. Bound to try something new.</p><p>Charlie groaned and stretched as they stood up. Yoga would definitely be the next thing to try.</p><p>Charlie unlocked their phone and stopped the alarm that was going off. It was time for to head out for their daily jog.</p><p>They grabbed their water bottle and keys, locked the door and finally headed to the elevator.</p><p>As the waited for the machine to arrive they placed their headphones in their ears and turned on their jogging playlist.</p><p>Right as the first song started the elevator arrived and they stepped into it.</p><p>The ride was a quick one as no else got on.</p><p>Charlie walked out the front of the building and breathed in the crisp air.</p><p>Out of the corner their eye they thought they noticed a familiar head of hair. Only to shake their head in disappointment there was no way that person would ride the bus. Let alone in London.</p><p>Charlie start their light jog on on a different route today.</p><p>Everything was serene as Charlie let the music and the slight burn from running wash over them.</p><p>The punk watched as they passed the movie theater. Nothing good to watch coming out.</p><p>They sighed as they grew a little bit more tired now.  </p><p>They looked around and noticed were this new route took them. It was a park.</p><p>Even though this route was new this park wasn’t. Charlie sat down on the closest bench.</p><p>The memories started flooding back in.</p><p>Meeting her here, asking her out here, having a date here......breaking up here.</p><p>Charlie ran a hand through their hair and wondered what was the use of thinking about her. She was probably meeting someone famous and taking them home right now.</p><p>But they couldn’t stop thinking about, the last memory the had together rushing in.</p><p>“I shot my last movie scene today and my agent wants me at some grand opening in LA in the next two days.” The American speaks up as the held hands on a bench.</p><p>“Oh.” Charlie felt themselves saying.</p><p>They couldn’t find anything else to say. They both knew this was eventually coming, their was alway a time limit on this relationships.</p><p>But the let themselves fall and have as much fun as possible because life’s too short not to.</p><p>Zari had been shooting a movie here in London and had bumped into Charlie while they were fishing in the parks pond.</p><p>Once the woman had asked Charlie why they were fishing in a pond it had been history from there.</p><p>Now here they were.</p><p>“Yeah, oh.” Zari repeated back.</p><p>“Well you should probably be packing then, do you need help?” Charlie asked.</p><p>They watched the look on the woman’s face, confusion and hurt. She wanted Charlie to ask her to stay.</p><p>But Charlie couldn’t do that, it would be too selfish. This woman was a self made millionaire and had more money in the future for her. </p><p>So Charlie did the only thing they could do</p><p>Let her go.</p><p>As the punk snapped back from their memories they noticed their phone was now in their hand. Thumb shaking as the hovered over a familiar number.</p><p>All they had to do was press that green button and they would be able to hear her voice just one more time. </p><p>Just to ask if one thing had been different then maybe......</p><p>Charlie sighed as they placed their phone back into their sweatpants pocket and smiled humorously to themselves.</p><p>After all the greatest love of all time are over now</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cardigan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst with sort of happy ending</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zari sighed as she shoved the last bit of donut in her mouth.</p><p>She waved goodbye to Amaya after she drunk the last of her tea. Her and Amaya met every couple of days for tea. Or whatever days were in a magical totem.</p><p>The landscape shifted around her as she walked. Now here she was, in her room on the Waverider.</p><p>Sometimes it was her room on the Waverider, other times it her old childhood home. Whatever it was it reminded her of life outside of the totem.</p><p>The previous totem barer grabbed one of the game controllers and cut on the console. The familiarity of the controller made her smile.</p><p>The woman let herself get lost in trying to win the brutal game of mortal kombat.</p><p>But the blood and gore of the game couldn’t warm the American woman up. Soon she was searching to put over her black tee shirt.</p><p>She had a few clothes thrown on that floor that she moved around with her foot.</p><p>When she realized searching with her foot wasn’t going to work she got off the bed and knelt down.</p><p>She grew frustrated as she moved the clothes around with her hands only to still not find what she was looking for. She bent down farther and craned her neck to look under the bed.</p><p>As quick as Mick open a beer she found why she was looking for. She reached her hand under the bed and grabbed it. She smiled as she pulled it out.</p><p>It was a cardigan.</p><p>One that she had crocheted herself.</p><p>She had made a matching one for Charlie.</p><p>Zari wondered if the ex fate was somewhere wearing the one Zari made them. Thinking about her as they used it to warm themselves.</p><p>The hacker remembered the last memory sweater.</p><p>___________</p><p>“Are you sure you want to clean this place out?” Charlie asked not helping move anything whatsoever.</p><p>“Well new me does need a place to sleep.” Zari said as she continued packing a box full of her clothes.</p><p>“Hmmm” Charlie just hummed in agreement.</p><p>The woman opened the last drawer and started to pull out more clothes. </p><p>“You know you could help.” Zari says.</p><p>“I COULD or I could stand here and look awesome.” Charlie replies back not missing a beat.</p><p>Zari rolls her eyes at this. </p><p>“You know we could’ve just tricked Nate into doing this.” Charlie says.</p><p>“Yeah...but I just wanted one last moment with everything I guess.” Zari says back.</p><p>“You know if the loom was still intact I’d try to fix this.” Charlie replies.</p><p>“I know.” Zari says back the corner of her mouth twitching with a small smile.</p><p>The woman goes back to haphazardly throwing stuff into a box. Only to pause when she gets to a particular item.</p><p>The complete silence with no movement as background noise gets Charlie’s attention.</p><p>It was the cardigan Zari had made for herself.</p><p>“You know I still have mine, very warm actually.” Charlie suddenly pipes up.</p><p>Zari smiles at this.</p><p>“I know, I would’ve air blasted you up if you threw it away after all my hard work.” Zari joked back.</p><p>This gets a chuckle out of the punk.</p><p>“You know I’m think about leaving.” Charlie says.</p><p>“Oh.” Zari simply says back.</p><p>“Yeah thinking about finally settling down, counting on your sweater to keep me warm love.” Charlie continues.</p><p>“Well if it doesn’t you can file a complaint to the totem, now help me with this stuff.” Zari jokes back. Despite Zari joking she hoped Charlie’s words rang true.</p><p> </p><p>________</p><p>Now Zari wasn’t certain about anything that happening outside the totem but as she put on her own cardigan she was sure the one she made for Charlie was keeping both of their hearts warm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>